


But...We're Not Dating

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Teasing, second years graduate too, talks about dicks, third years graduate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: In which Hinata and Kageyama have been 'dating' for three years





	But...We're Not Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circuscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [CIRCUSCROW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow)  
> !!!! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS FIC!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS FIC!!!   
> I started this back in November so I would have it done in time since I know I procrastinate a lot.

Hinata and Kageyama’s friendship had reached a new level after the first few months of hanging out. Somewhere along the line, they had gotten closer. And by closer, touchier and cuddlier. When they spent the night at each other’s houses, they stopped setting up the futon and started sleeping in the same bed. Hinata would sleep with his head on Kageyama’s shoulder instead of the window on the way back from games. Kageyama would ruffle Hinata’s hair or would leave lingering touches. The whole team noticed, assuming they were dating, but trying to hide it. Their spats were nothing serious, so they didn’t care. Whatever was going on between them was better than them fighting all the time.

During a weeklong training camp in Tokyo, it was no surprise that Hinata’s futon was right next to Kageyama’s. In the morning, Tanaka and Noya were taking pictures of the sleeping couple. Hinata was clinging to Kageyama, both arms around, and a leg thrown over his midsection, burying his face in Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama had one arm wrapped around Hinata.

Suga lightly slaps their shoulders. “Would you stop it.” He whispers harshly.

“But we haven’t seen them like this before.” Noya argues. Which is true. The most either would do is leaning on one another or linger touches.

“Shoo shoo.” Suga flicks his wrists at the two. Then he nudges the two sleeping boy with his foot. “Hinata. Kageyama. Wake up.”

Hinata stirs first, blinking his eyes and lifting his head. He slowly retracts himself from Kageyama, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Well good morning.” Suga greets, smiling. He nudges Kageyama, who mumbles something but stays asleep.

“Kageyama, we’re all outta milk.”

Kageyama bolts upright. “What?” He asks, suddenly very awake and alert.

“I said wake up.” Hinata says, smiling sleepily.

Suga hides his amusement behind his hands. It really is adorable watching those two. After getting dressed and following the rest of the team down to the cafeteria, Hinata is sitting closer than normal to Kageyama, talking in between bites. Tsukishima wrinkles his nose, but says nothing more. Yamaguchi acts like he can understand Hinata, but really can’t.

“Shut up dumbass.” Kageyama mumbles. “No one can understand.”

“Yamaguchi can.”

“No…I really can’t Hinata. Sorry.”

“Told ya.” Kageyama smirks.

“Fine.” Hinata stabs a piece of bacon with a fork on Kageyama’s plate, shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

“Get your own food stupid!”

Hinata forks a smaller piece on his fork. “No.”

“That’s mine.”

“Say Ahh.” Hinata holds the fork in front of Kageyama’s mouth. He turns red, but accepts the food.

~~

In the showers, Hinata holds his towel, wrapped tightly as he sneaks up on Kageyama. He snaps the towel, hitting Kageyama in the ass with a snap. He cackles, running the other direction. Kageyama runs after him, his towel in hand.

“YOU”RE GUNNA GET IT NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Kageyama yells.

“Noooooo, please doooon’t” Hinata sings, not fazed at all.

“GUYS, YOU CAN’T RUN IN HERE!” Daichi scolds, but it has no effect.

After calming Kageyama down and making Hinata promise to behave, everything resumes their shower.

“Psssst…Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata whispers loudly.

“What do you want?”

“I bet my dick is bigger than yours.”

On the other side, Noya and Tanaka laugh, Tsukishima walks right out, not wanting to deal with anything of this, Yamaguchi and Asahi look embarrassed. Suga chuckles, trying to calm Daichi, who’s had it with the two.

“I’ve seen your dick before.” Kageyama comments nonchalantly. “And mine is bigger.”

Tanaka struts over, getting between the two. “Guys, please. I’m sure mine is bigger.”

“Tanaka-Senpai.” Hinata looks down. “You are bigger.” He says in awe.

Tanaka laughs. “That’s right. Never forget that my kouhai.” He ruffles Hinata’s drenched hair. He glances back down at Hinata’s area. “Dude, you shaved?”

“Yea. Is that weird?”

“No, but…” There’s been a question on almost the whole team’s mind, whether some voice it or not. “Do the carpets match the drapes?” Hinata is always shaved, so whenever they (Tanaka and Noya) look to see, there’s no hair.

“Oh…um..I think so. The drapes are all gross and faded and my mom wants to replace it.”

“No, Hinata, that’s…that’s not what I meant.” Tanaka says, slowly losing hope for Hinata.

“He wants to know what color your pubes are.” Kageyama bluntly clarifies. Tsukishima, who was in the process on walking back in, turns back around and leaves once more.

“Ohhhhhh. I see. They’re the same color as my hair.”

“One more question.” Tanaka says.

“No. More. Questions.” Daichi states sternly.

~~

Little kids are scared of him. His face makes them cry or run away. So when Natsu was staring up at him, he stood there, arms at his sides, opening and closing his fists, unsure what to do.

Natsu lifts her arms up, but Kageyama doesn’t know what that means, so he looks to Hinata, who’s hiding his giggles. “She wants you to pick her up Bakayama.”

“A-Are you sure…?”

“Yea, it’s fine.” Hinata smiles. “I trust you.”

Kageyama bends down and slowly picks up Natsu high. She lets out a high pitch scream, a huge smile on her face. Kageyama puts her down right away.

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama blurts out quickly. Hinata doubles over laughing.

“K…Kageyama...your face….” He leans against the wall for support.

“What?” He growls, eyebrows furrowing together.

Hinata stands up. “She was having fun. I can’t lift her as high as you can.”

“Oh...little kids and animals don’t seem to like me very much…” He admits quietly.

Natsu tugs at Kageyama’s pant leg. “Can I ride on your shoulders?”

“I..uh…o-ok.” He answers awkwardly, bending on his knees.

Hinata helps his sister on Kageyama’s shoulders. He grabs her ankles, standing slowly, wincing when Natsu grabs his hair for balance. He follows Hinata into the kitchen, where his mom is. Kageyama is surprised to see Hinata’s mom with brown hair, and taller than him.

“Kageyama Tobio.” He greets. If Natsu wasn’t on his shoulders, he would have given a slight bow.

“It’s nice to meet you Kageyama. Shouyou talks about you a lot.” She smiles. “You can call me Amiko.”

“Tobio-nee.” Natsu cheers.

Natsu grew to love Kageyama, which he learned to how to act around a little girl. Now when Kageyama comes over, like right now, Natsu hangs all over him. She sits in his lap while the two try to get homework done. Hinata was a little jealous at first, but whenever Natsu clings to Kageyama or wants to be picked up, he smiles. Hinata knows Kageyama doesn’t have siblings, so being around Natsu is like him having one.

“Natsu, we can play later.” Kageyama tells her.

“Promise?” She asks.

“We promise.”

“Ok.” She kisses Kageyama’s cheek, then Hinata’s before leaving.

“You can tell her no Bakayama.” Hinata says. “She won’t cry or whine like other kids.”

“I-I know.” He barks. “I just…it’s nice…to feel like I have a sibling.”

“That’s cute Kageyama.” Hinata smiles.

“Shut up.”

Later, Kageyama regrets his comment when Natsu puts his hair in mini pony tails, the bands having flowers on them. He threatens to Hinata to not take any photos, but the threat goes in one ear and out the other. Hinata makes the photo his phone wallpaper.

~~

“He won’t catch you Shouyou. Kageyama values his milk.” Noya shudders at the time he accidently bumped into Kageyama, making him drop his milk carton. Noya still gets nightmare. Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata stand at the corner, walking Kageyama purchase a milk from the vending machine during lunch.

“Kageyama will catch me.” Hinata says proudly.

Tanaka scoffs. “Kageyama loves milk and volleyball. He won’t catch you.”

“I’ll prove it!”

Tanaka and Noya smirk. “Go right ahead.”

Hinata waits until Kageyama starts to drink his milk before running at him, yelling his name.

“KAGEYAMA!!!!!”

“No, wait Hinata!” Kageyama stutters. He drops his drink as he catches Hinata, stumbling back a few steps, regaining balance. Hinata gives a toothy grin at Kageyama, who groans. “Dumbass.”

“Wow, Kageyama loves Hinata more than milk.” Noya comments.

“They are a weird couple.” Tanaka adds.

~~

Suga decides on team bond, so on Saturday, the team heads to the local park. The second years tossing around a volleyball, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are sharing headphones, listening to music. Daichi went on a food run with Kiyoko and Yachi, Suga sits under a tree, braiding Asahi’s hair. Kageyama sits next to Suga, Hinata in lap, playing the PSP with a game borrowed from Kenma.

“Dumbass. You suck at this game.” Kageyama mutters.

“Shut up Baka. It’s harder than it looks.” He sticks his tongue out.

Suga snickers, grabbing more hair from Asahi to braid. He laughs. “You two have gotten close in such a short time.”

Kageyama shrugs, dropping his chin on Hinata’s shoulder. “I guess so.”

The trio comes back with sandwiches and drinks for a light snack for everyone. Hinata gives his pickles to Kageyama, who has a small pile on his sandwich.

“Hinata, if you don’t like pickles, why did you ask for them?” Daichi asks.

“Cuz’ Kageyama likes them.” Hinata replies. Kageyama nods his head.

After eating, Hinata and Kageyama join in on the volleyball game. The third years’ watch, Daichi yelling out every so often to be careful, with Asahi also worrying anytime Noya did rolling thunder, and Suga chided them to let the kids have fun. After a couple of hours, they all rest under the tree. Hinata once again in Kageyama’s lap, sleeping.

“Should we call somebody to come pick up Hinata?” Suga asks, as everyone slowly starts to head home.

“He can come with me.” Kageyama says, adjusting Hinata so he’s on his back. Hinata doesn’t stir.

“Are you sure?”

Kageyama nods, bidding goodbye and walking home. When he comes home, his mom is in the living room.

“Tobio.” She greets. “And Shouyou.”

“He’s sleeping mom.”

“You’re not going to put the futon out, are you?” She asks, a teasing smile. A few times she’s caught them sharing a bed, futon untouched on the floor.

“M-mom!” Kageyama turns red, spluttering out words.

~~

When graduation hits, Hinata sobs into Kageyama’s shoulder, who is awkwardly comforting him. Tanaka and Noya try to act tough, but failing. Asahi is crying, Yamaguchi is tearing up. Tsukishima acts like he doesn’t care, but he still showed up. Suga makes sure to hug every one tightly, while Daichi gives them a pat on the back with a few encouraging words. The second years don’t cry, but everyone knows they are sad.

When the time comes to welcome the new first years, Hinata and Kageyama left an interesting first impression on them.

The third years, plus Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are leading the new first years to the gym. There’s five new students who hope to play. Ennoshita scolds Tsukishima to put his phone away, who replies he wants to record this. Ennoshita shrugs, not quiet understanding what he means. He’s still mad that Hinata and Kageyama didn’t show up at all.

Noya unlocks the gym doors, opening them wide. They all enter the gym. Suddenly, there’s screaming that sounds like something is dying, and out from the supply closet comes Hinata and Kageyama, wearing poorly made crow costumes and flapping their arms up and down crazily. They have on black pants and shirts, with cardboard wings and black feathers glued to them, some falling off. Each have a black mask, that looks nothing like a crow.

“Hinata! Kageyama! What the hell are you doing?” Ennoshita yells.

“Tsukishima said you wanted us to dress up as crows.” Hinata explains quickly. Kageyama nods.

“I said no such thing.” Ennoshita sighs. Noya and Tanaka are still laughing. The first years are scared now. Tsukishima stops recoding, mutter something about uploading in online.

“Stingyshima!” Hinata growls taking a step at him. Kageyama sticks each hand under Hinata’s armpits, lifting him up. Hinata growls and kicks his legs, muttering curse words at Tsukishima.

“Kageyama, Hinata. That’s enough!” Ennoshita snaps. “Go change and get back here.”

Kageyama sets Hinata down, blaming this on him. The two bicker as they leave the gym.

Noya smiles, turning to the first years. “One thing you’ll have to get used to is those two. They bicker a lot, but it’s harmless.”

“They’re dating, aren’t they?” Ennoshita asks.

Tanaka shrugs. “Dunno. They never said and we never asked.”

“Isn’t is obviously thought?” Noya pipes up. “They have to be. They are so touchy and Kageyama only lets Hinata touch him without glaring.”

“That’s true.”

~~

Kageyama is usually a heavy sleeper, but somehow he heard his phone chime in the middle of the night. He blinks at the sudden brightness. It’s four in the morning and seeing a text from Hinata worries Kageyama. What if something happened? What if he fell off his bike?

Kageyama slides it open, almost throwing his phone across the room after reading the message.

 **Hinata:** How do tall people like you sleep when your blanket can’t cover from your shoulder to your feet?

 **Kageyama:** It’s

 **Kageyama:** four

 **Kageyama:** o’clock

 **Kageyama:** IN THE FUCKING MORNING!

 **Hinata:** I see…you can’t sleep huh?

 **Hinata:** IS it because of the blankets?

Kageyama scowls and clicks his phone shut. In the morning, he hits Hinata in the head for waking him up.

~~

“Hinata, would you get off of Kageyama and focus?” Tsukishima snaps. “Or do you want to fail and miss the training camp? Not that I would care.”

Hinata scrambles from Kageyama’s lap, next to Yachi, who was trying to teach Hinata some English. Yamaguchi snickers and Tsukishima shakes his head with an eye roll.

“How come we never come here to do homework? It’s so quiet.” Yamauchi asks, looking around again. Kageyama’s house was big and fancy. His mom was working later and his dad was no longer around. The house was kept clean, mostly since Kageyama spent his time in the kitchen or bedroom.

Kageyama shrugs awkwardly. It was the first time their group, minus Hinata, had been to his house. Not that he didn’t want people over, it just reminded them that Kageyama had money, but it also showed how much he was alone. The house was always empty. He didn’t see his mom much now, as she has been working late as a lawyer. And his dad left them before Kageyama was born.

“It’s not your business.” Kageyama mumbles.

“Of course it is. The King must let his commoners know everything.” Tsukishima smirks slightly. It’s been a while since the two had a spat. Surprisingly, they have been getting along to a degree.

“Shut up.” Kageyama snaps.

“N-Now now.” Yachi stutters, still working on being more assertive, holds her hands up. “Let’s not fight.”

That seems to work, neither wanting to upset their manager, get back to work. They study for another hour, then all but Hinata leave. Hinata had decided he was spending the night without asking Kageyama, but wasn’t bothered by it. He likes the company. Hinata orders a pizza, ignoring Kageyama’s complaint that he has food here. They sit on the couch, Hinata sitting in Kageyama’s lap as they watch a movie and eat.

“Hey Tobio.”

“Yea?” He answers.

“Why does everyone think we’re dating?”

“I don’t know.” He replies with a shrug.

“Hmm...Cuz Tanaka and Noya asked me.” Hinata pouts.

“Tanaka and Noya are weird.” Kageyama says, holding Hinata close.

~~

“…and she rejected me bro.” Tanaka mumbles, as he and Noya walk up to the club room, the last two left at practice, leaving them in charge of locking up.

“I’m sorry bro.” Noya pats his back. As they get to the door, they can hear noises…groaning.

“…it won’t all fit dumbass!” They hear Kageyama yell.

“I made it fit last time!”

Tanaka turns to Noya. “Are they…?”

“Maybe…”

There’s a few groans. “Why are we doing this now?” Kageyama asks.

“Because it’s the best time for this…”

Tanaka pulls his phone out. “Blackmail material.” He starts the video, slamming the door open. His jaw drops.

No, Hinata and Kageyama are not doing anything sexual. They are both clothed, in the process of shoving a bunch of clothes into Hinata’s bag.

 “This dumbass is trying to fit too many clothes into his bag.” Kageyama explains as if it’s obvious.

Tanaka slaps a hand to his forehead. “Oh…my…god.”

Noya pats his back. “There, there.”

~~

“Neh Iwa-Chan, is that Tobio-Chan?” Oikawa nudges Iwaizumi, pointing over at a small café. Kageyama sits at one of the outside tables. He’s alone, fiddling with his fingers, looking awkward as ever.

“Oh. It is.” Iwaizumi replies, not caring too much in particular.

Oikawa gasps. “Do you think he’s on a date?”

“I don’t know. Who cares?”

“I care.” Oikawa answers. “I’m going over there.”

Before Iwaizumi can stop him, Oikawa crosses the street. “Hello Tobio-Chan.”

“Oikawa-Senpai.” He greets. “And Iwaizumi-Senpai.”

“Are you on a date?” Oikawa asks, not beating around the bush.

“W-what? No.”

“It’s ok to be nervous Tobio-Chan.” Oikawa says. “Is she pretty? Or is it a he?”

“Oikawa, leave him alone.” Iwaizumi snaps.

Hinata bounces up to the table. “Kageyama. And the Grand King and ace?!” He gasps, getting into a protective stance. “What are you doing here?”

“Giving Tobio-Chan first date advice.”

“But he’s meeting me.” Hinata says, confused.

“Tobio-Chan’s on a date with you?” Oikawa exclaims.

“What? No.” Hinata frowns.

Iwaizumi sighs. “It doesn’t matter. Shittykawa, let’s go.” He grabs Oikawa by the arm. “Enjoy your day you two.”

“Rude Iwa-Chan!”

~~

The third year graduate, leaving Hinata in tears, along with Tanaka and Noya. Kageyama and Tsukishima think they’re being a bit too dramatic, sobbing and clinging to each other. Yamaguchi and Yachi tear up with Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita.

They all walk to Ennoshita’s house for a farewell party, Hinata riding on Kageyama’s back. The old third years all promised to be there.

“Congrats to Tadashi for captain and Tobio as vice.” Hinata cheers loudly.

Tsukishima wraps an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulder, ruffling his hair. “Congrats Tadashi.”

“Thanks Tsukki.” He laughs.

“Thank you Shouyou.” Tobio looks back and gives an awkward smile.

Suga hugs the four new third years, congratulating Yamaguchi and Kageyama on their positions like a proud mom and Daichi telling them to come to them if they need help. Everyone socializes and having fun. Tanaka and Noya retell stories, actions including about the past year. Kageyama sits on the couch, with Hinata in his lap, laughing. Suga sits down next to them.

“Hey, I’ve been wondering.” He starts. “Who asked who out?”

“What are you talking about?” Kageyama cocks his head.

“Who asked the other to be their boyfriend.” Suga clarifies, getting the attention of everyone.

“Boyfriend? We aren’t dating.” Hinata says.

“You two aren’t dating?!” Noya yells.

“But you two act like it!” Tanaka adds.

“Oh. Kageyama, wanna go out?”

“Sure.” He shrugs.

“S-since we are talking about dating…” Yamaguchi pipes up. “Kei and I are dating.”

“Daichi and I are.” Suga adds.

“I’m still trying to get into Asahi’s pant.” Noya comments, Asahi turning red and stumbling over words.

“Yea, we don’t care about that.” Tanaka flicks his wrist. “These two have been dating and they didn’t even know it.”

Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship became the topic for the next hour. Hinata pulls his now boyfriend into the kitchen to get away.

“Since we are dating, can we kiss?”

“Course dumbass.” Kageyama mutters.

Hinata smiles before pulling Kageyama down to his level and kissing him. It’s awkward, but feels right. Until they hear a click. They pull apart, Tanaka smirking, holding a camera.

“Finally got me some blackmail material.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it CircusCrow!  
> Part of this fic was inspired by [this](http://slashbringingtrasher.tumblr.com/post/156833683919/they-dont-realise-theyve-been-dating-until-after)  
> And part was inspired by[this](https://trshlrd.tumblr.com/post/168229486574/who-is-more-likely-to-text-the-other-in-the-middle)  
> The text scene was inpsired by fanart on tumblr that i lost the link too.


End file.
